District 7
by marabunta
Summary: Tak ada satu lingua franca di dunia yang bisa menggambarkannya secara tepat. Rutan idaman, penjara sinting berpagar Kraken, kumpulan maniak gila yang hidup dalam satu atap, atau harem cowok-cowok seksi, silakan berekspektasi. Kuncinya adalah: Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note, hak cipta dimiliki Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, dilindungi Undang-undang

District 7, hak cipta dimiliki Bang Eci, terlalu bokek untuk mematenkan sesuai Undang-undang, lagipula ini 'kan fanfiksi :D

* * *

**Ni kono seken ga arimasu moyoushi no namae daibu ju seisoku. Moyoushi wo dekiru wa sachi okii. Tatoe moyoushi katsumata hantaisha wo naru.**

[Pertemuan dengan orang adalah sekali seumur hidup. Bisa bertemu lagi adalah keberuntungan besar—meskipun sebagai musuh.]

**—_Ueki no Housoku Plus_, Fukuchi Tsubasa**

:D7:

Dia laki-laki. Dia berdiri bungkuk, berpegangan pada kuping cangkir, menatap lurus-lurus pintu di hadapannya yang bergeming. Menanti dalam detik-detik yang bisa dihitung jari.

Dengan suara berdebam, tidak hanya dari pintu, tapi juga jendela dan ventilasi, loteng dan ubin marmer, semuanya tersingkap oleh laskar berbaju hitam bersenjata lengkap, topeng menghiasi wajah.

Dia laki-laki. Dia menyeruput teh manis dalam cangkir yang menggelegak. Bersendawa dan mencipta hening.

...

Death Note, gerombolan bajingan papan atas, narapidana abadi rutan fiktif di tengah laut. Bukan teman, bukan lawan, tapi "perjumpaan sekali seumur hidup". Saling memanfaatkan untuk satu tujuan yang sama: meloloskan diri; kabur dari District 7 secepat hantu dan seringan bulu.

Minggu kesebelas. Light Yagami kembali terpilih sebagai _Me_—yang berarti Mata, alias ketua komplotan—menggantikan Damegawa yang telah lebih dulu dikirim ke Alice. Sehebat apapun fasilitas yang ditawarkan D7, menjadi napi seumur hidup bukanlah keinginan semua orang.

Delapan tahun lalu, organisasi rahasia bertitel Death Note dibentuk oleh Lex Luthor, Beyond Brithday, Arrancar, dan Fei Wong sebelum semuanya dijebloskan ke Alice dan tak pernah kembali.

Lubang tak bisa dipanjat, ombak tak bisa ditebas, Death Note sempat mati suri selama satu windu sebelum kedatangan Light Yagami di suatu pagi mendung bulan Desember. Dengan asal-usul misterius dan alasan penangkapan yang lebih tidak jelas lagi, Light Yagami berhasil menghimpun kekuatan untuk membangunkan Death Note kembali dari tidur panjangnya.

Tak sampai di situ, dia bahkan berhasil mengajak Near dan Mello kembali aktif, sebagai dua dari sisa-sisa Death Note generasi pertama yang terkenal sulit diajak bekerja sama.

Dan sekarang, mereka melakukannya lagi. Misi minggu lalu yang gagal membuat Light ekstra hati-hati untuk misi satu ini. Keteledoran tidak lagi ditolerir. Matt membuang rokoknya, Mello mengurangi jatah cokelatnya, dan Near mulai mau menggunakan kakinya melangkah meski hanya beberapa meter.

Semua sudah siap di posisi. Masing-masing punya tugas sesuai bakat kriminal yang dimiliki. Ketika fulan menyinari menara tertinggi D7, semua mata tidak lagi menatap cahaya tinggi di angkasa, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran soal Alice yang menganga, tapi berkonsentrasi penuh pada kabel-kabel, lekukan-lekukan monitor, tebing-tebing yang harus didaki...

Death Note kembali hadir untuk meludahi D7. Para penjahat bernyali kecil diminta untuk minggir. Mereka yang masih ingin beraksi, mengokang senjata dan kejar-kejaran dengan polisi harap bergabung.

Misi pelarian pun... dimulai.

...

DRAP!

DRAP! DRAP!

Mereka kawanan penegak hukum, tanpa getar di pelatuk pistol, tanpa gigil di balik baju besi, otot-otot kekar yang dicium angin.

Satu orang maju. Hati-hati dan profesional, membentangkan lembar berstempel asing, dalam deretan kode-kode nanar yang berkelap-kelip tidak rela.

Dia laki-laki. Dia menanti.

Mereka satuan penegak hukum. Mereka menanti.

...

"**Apa yang Anda lakukan?"**

**Ruangan serba putih. Pria-pria bersetalan hitam. **_**Zebracross**_** alami yang selalu dilibas truk-truk gandeng keseriusan dan nyonya-nyonya tua percakapan.**

"**Seorang detektif nomor satu dunia terlibat tindak pidana. Siapa yang mau percaya!"**

**Satu meja di tengah ruang. Polos dan tanpa hiasan. Megah ditimpa lampu, dibebat oleh kursi-kursi kemayu, melingkarinya tanpa jeda.**

"**Hadapilah, Sire. Semua bukti merujuk dirinya. _Equality before the law_. L juga warga negara, dan ia tidak kebal hukum."**

"**Lantas? Apa yang harus kita perbuat?"**

**Semua mulut dan otak terkunci rapat. Mata saling melirik. Ada yang pura-pura berdehem dan menggaruk-garuk. Sebagian menegak minum dan sok-sok berpikir.**

**Pemimpin mereka yang bosan, akhirnya angkat bicara untuk kali pertama, "District." Semua leher menoleh, semua mata terbuka menunggu. "Masukkan dia, ke District Seven."**

...

Matsuda tidak pernah menang melawan klaustrofobianya. Sering kali ia membandingkan dirinya dengan rekan sefobia bernama Robert Langdon yang ganteng memikat dan berotak encer, bergonta-ganti pasangan di tiap petualangan yang super canggih dan menantang. Tapi tatapan menyemangati Light malam itu mengubah segalanya. Matsuda bertekad segera keluar dari rutan sialan ini dan berjanji akan melamar Sayu setelahnya. Light yang sedang memasukkan kembali foto adiknya ke dalam dompet hanya tertawa, dan Matsuda semakin gigih berusaha. Ia rela disuruh-suruh apa saja: mengintai di gorong-gorong yang bau, mengalihkan perhatian penjaga, kambing hitam dadakan, sampai tindakan berisiko seperti mencuri dengar ruang kepala sipir yang super angker.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah terdampar di dalam loker sempit begini? Maafkan aku, Light, batinnya pilu. Menyesal, ia gagal mengalihkan perhatian teknisi pertukangan dan malah lari menyongsong pintu Ruang Berkas. Kaget menemukan tak ada lagi tempat lari, Matsuda melihat loker di depan matanya sebagai dewa penolong yang mau tak mau harus dijabat tangannya.

...

Mello mengentak-entakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Matt terlalu lama. Bocah itu harusnya sekarang sudah datang, setelah sebelumnya mengaktifkan hulu ledak bom terakhir di Ruang Kendali. Semua penjaga sudah dilumat habis oleh Mello, seharusnya tidak ada lagi halangan. Seharusnya begini, seharusnya begitu. Mello sadar kenyataan selalu berjalan tidak sama seperti perkiraan. Jangan sampai Light Yagami salah lagi, atau dia harus mengalungkan kawat berduri ke leher bocah itu saat tidur nanti, sambil membisikkan kata-kata romantis seperti, "Bangun, Sayang. Lihat apa yang Papa bawa. Mas kawin cantik dari beledu..."

...

"**Sire, barusan sensor darurat dari radar pencegah buron ****di Ruang Berkas menyala."**

**Meja digebrak. "Sialan. Bocah-bocah Death Note tak tahu diuntung. Mau apa lagi mereka sekarang!"**

"**Untuk sekedar info saja, Sire. Mereka tidak pernah menyerah."**

"**Apa yang dilakukan penjaga? !" ia meraung.**

"**Lumpuh total, Sire."**

**Meja digebrak lagi. "Tak ada jalan lain kukira." Matanya menyapu hadirin, minta persetujuan. "Aku sebenarnya tidak suka ini. Tapi, ya, apa boleh buat," ia mendesah lalu melanjutkan dengan cemas, "kita minta bantuan Ryuk."**

"**Segera, Sire!"**

...

"L. Anda ditangkap."

Tegas dan berat. Seberat udara yang menggantung di langit-langit. Setegas mereka yang mengeluarkan _stun gun_, temali, borgol, belenggu-belenggu.

...

Mello berhenti menjejak bumi setelah melihat batang hidung Matt muncul dari balik belokan. Kaca mata renangnya terlepas, hidungnya rompal dan matanya bengkak. Mello baru mau menghampiri bocah itu dan mengatai rupanya yang amburadul sebelum bayangan hitam yang muncul dibalik punggung Matt menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

Mata bulat besar. Badan tinggi besar. Pakaian kepala sipir kedodoran.

Ryuk.

Entah spesies apa dia, yang jelas bukan _Homo sapiens_. Mulutnya tampak seolah tersenyum kapanpun ia ngomong. Kadang celetukannya yang lucu mengoyak suasana dingin D7 pada jam makan siang. Ia jarang terlihat dan tak semua orang senang berada di dekatnya. Konon katanya, badan orang ini tidak bisa ditembus peluru.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Jari-jarinya yang ramping bergoyang. "Ayo semuanya, kembali ke bangsal dan tidurlah yang nyenyak."

...

PRAANNG..G...GG... Cangkir jatuh menghantam ubin.

Dia laki-laki.

Dia ditangkap

tanpa perlawanan.

.

[BERSAMBUNG]

.

* * *

**Cuplikan episode selanjutnya:**

"Pernah dengar Alice in Wonderland? Dia jatuh tanpa parasut dalam lubang tak berdasar. Berjam-jam lewat, dan ia tak pernah mendarat. Kehampaan. Anak bodoh itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah tamat. Orang mati pun rupanya masih bisa punya mimpi."

"Kau mau bilang itu cerita Alice yang sebenarnya? Dan yang dikatakan Lewis Carroll adalah tipuan?"

"Tidak. Itu cerita tentang kita," berdehem, "Alice. Orang yang tenggelam di sana tidak pernah kembali."

"Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada menunggu mati di D7!"

"Tidak ada yang _baik_ di tempat ini, Tuan. Percayalah pada saya."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_:

Death Note, dibuat oleh tangan-tangan terampil, pena-pena yang berdenting, pikiran-pikiran luar biasa Tsugumi Ohba juga Takeshi Obata.

Bunta berkata:

1) Sos 2! Sudah dua tahun, ya? Terima kasih! Obrolan dengan kalian selalu memberikan inspirasi yang tiada habis. :D

2) Karena masih agak _clue-characters-less_, duh, maaf, kalau OOC tolong beritahu, ya.

* * *

**Karunia atau kutukan...?**

**—_Fitri_, The Nox**

:D7:

Delapan tahun yang lalu, ketika Beyond Brithday masih menjadi _Me, _ada yang namanya Project D. Itu semacam Project Paperchip atau Operation Alsos bentukan Amerika. Kalau yang Amerika, bentuknya operasi super rahasia untuk memburu ilmuwan-ilmuwan top dunia yang kebanyakan berasal dari Jerman dan Yahudi, terdesak oleh Nazisme, dan sukses di Negeri Paman Sam. Contohnya adalah Einstein dan Oppenheimer, para fisikawan bom atom.

Project D tidak kalah rahasia dan super. Orang-orang terbaik District 7 berkumpul dalam waktu yang relatif cepat. Peretas (_hacker_), mafia, bahkan anak kecil berotak komputer. Semuanya ambisius. Semuanya gila dan kriminal. Pertama kali mencoba kabur, dan mereka _hampir_, nyaris berhasil. Entah karena pihak District yang tidak mengantisipasi, atau awal permulaan memang selalu yang terbaik.

Death Note generasi pertama cuma sempat melakukan misi sebanyak lima kali. Tidak banyak. Setelah itu BB dijebloskan ke Alice, menyusul Lex Luthor, diikuti Fei Wong, hingga akhirnya Death Note kehilangan pemimpin-pemimpinnya yang brilian dan nyaris runtuh, kalau saja Light Yagami tidak datang dan membawa era baru.

**"...terlalu banyak bergantung pada sosok Soekarno dengan segala pesonanya. Ketika Soekarno ditangkap dan dipenjara, pemimpin PNI memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan penjajah dengan membubarkan diri dan mengubah namanya menjadi Partindo. Mereka bagaikan anak-anak ayam yang kehilangan induk, tak bisa bergerak maupun melindungi diri sendiri."**

**—_Hatta: Hikayat Cinta & Kemerdekaan_, Dedi Ahimsa Riyadi**

Light Yagami. Kebijakan-kebijakannya terlihat sangat "anak muda", tapi jenius. Meski mengundang kontroversi, Project D yang terkesan elit dihapuskan. Sekarang semua narapidana berstatus rangkap anggota Death Note. Siapa saja boleh masuk. Siapa saja berhak mencicip kebebasan.

**"Kita sama-sama. Keluar dari sangkar."**

**—_Air Gear_, Oh!Great**

Salah satu kebijakannya yang lain adalah selalu mengadakan rapat seperti Shalat Jumat. Begitu rutin. Tapi sayangnya, tidak begitu efektif. Pelarian kemarin gagal, saatnya bersenang-senang dan mengejar keberuntungan di hari lain. Pikiran seperti itu banyak mendominasi otak-otak para pemalas, dan sebagai akibat lenyapnya Project D, para pemalas kini mendominasi Death Note.

"Waktu itu aku anak yang baik hati dan polos. Kau percaya tidak?" Matsuda meneguk Martini kalengannya dengan rakus, sedang pipinya semakin peyot karena mabuk. "Aku hobi membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan..."

"Biar kutebak. Nenek-nenek itu pasti cucunya cantik!" potong Ooi menghina.

"Kau bercanda? Dia lesbian!" seloroh Otoharada, diikuti gemuruh tawa dari yang lain-lain.

Matsuda melanjutkan ceritanya dan memilih mengabaikan lelucon mereka. "Suatu hari, lalu lintas sangat ramai. Wung wung wungg," di sini Matsuda menirukan deru mobil dan adu balap lewat tangannya yang letih. "Dasar nenek-nenek tak tahu diri. Masih juga ia minta diseberangi! Waktu itu aku ketakutan..."

"Takut ketabrak mobil atau..."

"Yeah, Neylon. Aku lebih ngeri sama nini-nini ompong itu. Dia bilang..."

"'Tak 'kan kuserahkan cucuku'. Lihat 'kan? Sudah kubilang cucunya cantik!"

"Diam kau, Ooi!" Matsuda mulai dongkol dengan ejekan teman-temannya. "Intinya, aku seberangin tu orang tua. Eh, di tengah jalan, tau-tau ada ferrari ngebut, langsung ke arahku dan nenek itu..." Kali ini semua mata terfokus dan kuping mendengarkan. "BRRRUUUMMM! Siapa yang ketabrak, coba?"

Midou menoyor kepala Matsuda. "Kenapa jadi tebak-tebakan gini, heh? Ngawur kamu!"

"Ayolah, tebak saja..." Matsuda menggosok-gosokkan tangannya seperti lalat.

Semuanya diam.

Matsuda mendengus. Bosan, akhirnya dia menjawab sendiri, "Seperti yang kalian semua pikirkan. Kutinggalkan nenek-nenek itu dan lari sendirian ke seberang jalan.. Wuuunnggg! Dia langsung kelindes, GEP-PENG seperti tripleks!"

Barulah tawa teman-temannya pecah. Mereka menepuk-nepuk pundak Matsuda, mengagumi bakatnya melucu. Di bawah pengaruh alkohol, apapun memang terdengar seperti guyon.

"Dan kau menyadari darah psiko-mu sejak itu. Namamu bukan lagi Tota Matsuda, tapi Matsuda si Penggiling Lansia! Hahaha..."

"Kau lupa ya, Jack? Dulu dia masih kecil dan polos... Pasti habis itu dia ngompol dan langsung minta nyusu ke maminya..."

Diledek habis-habisan, Matsuda tetap tertawa bersama mereka. "Hahaha. Salah semua, _man_. Dua hari abis itu, datang bapak-bapak pake baju item ke rumah, dan taraaa! Di sinilah Tota Matsuda sekarang. Aku sudah ada di D7 sejak belum mengenal mimpi basah dan onani..."

Sekarang semua terdiam. Mengamati baik-baik Matsuda dari ujung sampai ujung. "Serius?"

"Dua rius..." Matsuda menutup sumpahnya dengan cegukan.

"Dan kau belum pernah masuk ke Alice?"

"Mm hmm." Matsuda mengangguk bangga.

"Kau... apakah dia bungkuk dan pucat?"

"Siapa?" Matsuda merapatkan duduknya ke Raye Penber. Dari tadi orang bule ini diam saja dan tak ikut pesta ganja. Penber mengangkat tangan kanannya, isyarat tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan orang mabuk yang napasnya bau. Matsuda menurut dan agak jaga jarak.

"Orang yang menangkapmu. Apakah kantung matanya lebar? Pucat seperti mayat? Bongkok?"

"Yang bongkok itu nini-nini yang kutolong..."

Penber menghela napas putus asa. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"L."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Mello sedang menggigit-gigit cokelat dengan rakus. Matanya yang sok tahu menelanjangi mereka. "L," katanya lagi. "Itu 'kan yang kau maksud, Penber?"

Raye Penber menoleh kiri-kanan dengan cemas. Ia menelan ludah dan mengangguk hati-hati. "Aku ditangkap oleh L. Kesadaranku hilang dan tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di sini."

"Yeah, aku juga."

"Kau juga? Aku juga!" raung Ooi entah dari mana. Senang rasanya bisa punya kesamaan dengan satu dari trio jenius. Yang lain-lain pun turut menyatakan pendapatnya.

Sebagian besar ditangkap oleh L, sebagian lagi oleh bapak-bapak berjubah hitam seperti Gin dan Vodka dalam serial Meitantei Conan, persis seperti yang dialami Matsuda. Kesamaan di sini hanyalah, yang menangkap mereka sepertinya bukan satgas polisi biasa. Seperti SWAT, tapi lebih keren lagi.

Light Yagami hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Kacau sudah. Rapat yang tadinya digelar untuk mengevaluasi kegagalan upaya pelarian kemarin kacau sudah. Mulanya hanya seorang yang mengajak minum Scotch. Tak berapa lama, kawan sebelahnya tidak kuasa menahan perut yang bunyi oleh bau alkohol, dan dalam dua menit, semuanya larut dalam pesta bong, lintingan ganja, tegakan bir, dan embusan kentut.

Near sudah beranjak sejak Matsuda mengeluarkan leluconnya yang garing. Matt terdampar di kolong tempat tidur, sepertinya bermain Rape Play atau Dynasty Warriors. Dan sekarang mereka malah ngomongin L? Persetan dengan L. Aku harus keluar keluar dari sini, batin Light murka, meski kepalanya hanya terbenam dalam bayang-bayang lampu petromaks. _Banana, snow white_, dan selusin suntikan kosong terhampar di kanan-kirinya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian malah tertawa-tawa di sini," satu suara menyerbu jengah, "padahal ada penghianat di antara kita."

Kalimat itu langsung dibalas dengan bunyi "wuu" panjang dan umpatan-umpatan lain minta penjelasan. Teru Mikami, orang yang barusan melontarkan pernyataan itu hanya memandang mereka seperti kawanan mikroba perusak dunia yang bisanya cuma makan bangkai. Ia ingin menjelaskan, tapi sempat ragu apakah argumennya akan masuk ke dalam otak bedebah-bedebah yang sudah terinfeksi oleh ganja dan tinja itu.

"Pertama-tama, sirene anti buron yang berbunyi..."

"Ah, kalau itu aku yang..."

Mikami terus membeberkan hipotesisnya tanpa sekalipun menganggap Matsuda ada. Ia mengakhirinya dengan berkata:

"**Kira**. Pasti ada Kira di antara kita."

"Hah? Apa itu Kira?"

"Kita sebut saja begitu. Kira. _Killer_. Pembunuh dalam selimut. Menemukannya seperti mencari jerami dalam tumpukan jarum. Kau akan sudah tercabik, bergelimang darah sebelum sempat mengetahui jeraminya sudah hilang duluan tertiup angin."

Jendela berderak. Angin dingin mendesau dari tembok yang berlubang. District 7 tidak pernah punya pendingin udara, tapi curah hujan di atas 2500 mm per tahun sudah cukup membuat semua orang pilek mendadak. Atap yang bocor tak hentinya meludah di pelipis tatkala tidur, selongsong angin dingin yang menghajar malam-malam beku seperti pistol, juga genangan-genangan sarang nyamuk yang mengincar kulit-kulit mulus tak terlindung.

Pengecualian. Bangsal 329 yang mereka tempati adalah yang terbaik. Bolong-bolong sedikit, tapi setidaknya anti bocor dan bebas banjir. Kamar mandinya pun lumayan. Ada WC, ada bak mandi, ada gayung. Standar. Cuma kerannya saja yang labil, kadang mati kadang nyala, seperti lampu saja.

Dan di atas segalanya, 329 punya "The Three Holy Grails": mesin cuci, televisi (cuma pajangan, tapi sudah membuat sistem _kasta_ beitu terasa), dan lemari es.

"Hei, orang Jepang." Yang tidak ngomong sontak menoleh. "Kalau mau bilang di sini ada Kira, SEMUA yang ada di sini MEMANG _Kira_! Semuanya pengkhianat, cuma peduli sama masalah masing-masing. Yang penting, bisa keluar. Apa kamu pikir kami semua di sini tidak tahu hal itu?"

"Ya, Gordon, kau benar. Tapi Kira mana yang mau menggagalkan pelarian kita!"

"Cih, dari awal memang seharusnya kita tidak usah kabur-kaburan segala! Makan gratis, tidur gratis. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Kurang waras! Kau kurang waras, apa? Tiap saat Alice bisa menelan kita!"

"Alice lagi. Apa itu D7 sebenarnya juga tidak jelas. Terlalu banyak rahasia. Dunia luar. Segala hal. Rasanya seperti mengigau saja. Kenapa kita tidak berusaha saja menerima nasib?"

"Ng, kawan-kawan..."

"Puih. Itu efek gara-gara bergabung dengan penjaga Menara Utara, kan? Pengkhianat. Jangan-jangan kamulah yang sebenarnya Kira!"

"Apa maksudmu! Kalian sendiri orang Jepang adalah penghuni terbanyak di D7. Jangan-jangan tempat terkutuk ini juga buatan kalian para monyet kuning!" Gordon sudah menaikkan lengannya sampai siku.

"Kawan-kawan..."

"_The statistical techniques involved in statistical process control, which can be UNDERSTOOD by most Japanese HIGH SCHOOL graduates, are MISTERY too many American COLLEGE students..._ Dan kau masih merasa superior, heh American?" Teru Mikami mengutip habis _quote_ rasis buatan Michael Porter dengan arogan.

"Sayang sekali, saya English. Dan bahasa yang barusan kamu gunakan juga bahasa kami, Monyet!"

"Kawan-kawan..."

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan yang ini. Survei konsumen paling berpengaruh di Amerika mengatakan, merek nomer dua paling dikenal di seluruh Amerika adalah Coca cola, nomer satunya adalah Sony. S-O-N-Y. Makan itu, Barat sialan!"

"Pah, survei jaman kapan! Lagian Akio Morita (pendiri Sony) memilih nama Sony juga biar barangnya bisa menembus pasar kami, _you egghead_!"

"Hei, kawa—"

"**APA!**"

"Ng..."

"Tak apa, Shimura. Kau boleh bicara apa pun yang kau pikirkan," Light mempersilahkan dengan nada datar.

. .

.

**Suguru Shimura** hanyalah bapak-bapak biasa. Ia wirausahawan yang gagal, tapi semangat _kaizen _membuat usahanya membaik, setidaknya cukup untuk makan anak dan istri. Suatu hari ketika sedang menjaga bengkelnya yang muram, ia melihat satu adegan yang akan mengubah segala hidupnya: mobil yang bergoyang-goyang.

Ini kisah lama. Ada seorang putri bangsawan ketemu bocah pengelana di atas kapal raksasa. Baru sehari berkenalan, mereka sudah menjalin cinta rahasia yang manis dan _everlasting_. Titanic. Telinga orang-orang begitu akrab dengan Jack, Rose, dan lukisan telanjangnya alih-alih berlian biru terbesar di dunia—yang dengan tololnya dibuang ke laut untuk dimakan ikan.

Tapi bukan itu yang Shimura lihat. Mobil yang bergoyang-goyang di Titanic. Lembaga Sensor Film Indonesia menyensornya dengan sangat apik. Ya, adegan bercinta yang romantis. Mobil yang bergoyang-goyang. Seks.

Dalam sekejap otaknya bekerja. Disusul tangan dan pundi-pundi uangnya. Pada tahun 2001, berdirilah usaha _drive-in theatre_ di Distrik Hanazono. Pertama dan terbesar. Lahan parkir super luas, dengan layar pemutar film ekstra besar. Lantas apa hubungannya dengan mobil dangdut?

Dua kata. _Passion pits_, fungsi sebenarnya yang dikejar anak-anak muda Jepang yang tercemar westernisasi. Cukup seribu yen dan mereka bisa mendapatkan pengalaman cinta unik dan menggigit, ditemani cahaya temaram yang tak terlihat dan suara-suara yang tak terdengar dari film yang terabaikan.

Tapi bisnisnya tak hanya sampai di situ. Pasarnya berkembang. Tidak hanya Hanazono, tapi juga seluruh Pulau Honshu. Tidak hanya anak-anak muda dan _passion pits_-nya, tapi juga bandar-bandar obat dan transaksinya. Usaha ini begitu rapi dan terstruktur. Hampir satu dasawarsa berlalu dan investasi mengalir dari mana-mana. Barulah pada awal tahun 2011, gerombolan _men in black_ memberangus usahanya, melemparkannya dalam jeruji tanpa ujung District 7.

. .

.

"Mungkin kalian tidak tahu hal ini, tapi... ada satu orang. Menara Selatan. Kamar 601. Kalian tahu, 'kan? Menurut desas-desus, dia berasal dari..."

"Apa? Ngomong lebih keras."

"Five." Suguru Shimura terdiam sebentar, seperti menyusun dadu, ia berhati-hati memilih kalimat yang pas. "Dia... dia berasal dari District Five."

Lutut-lutut langsung lemas. Mata melotot nanar. Jadi selain 7, ada District-district yang lain, begitu? 1, 2, 3, 4... Seperti bilangan saja. Memangnya ini Bab Deret dan Baris Aritmetika?

Light Yagami tampaknya agak tertarik dengan hal ini. Ia hampiri Shimura dan tersenyum lembut. "Shimura-san, _nan hito wo shiru kono?_ Anda kenal orang ini?" Tidak seperti biasanya, Light Yagami menggunakan bahasa Jepang, dan ini cukup membuat penasaran mereka yang hanya mengenal bahasa Inggris. Beberapa yang mengerti hanya menegakkan kuping. Seorang _Me_ selalu tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dan selalu mendapatkan informasi apa pun yang ia inginkan.

Bola hitam di mata Shimura melirik kanan-kiri dengan ekspresi takut sebelum mengangguk dan menjawab terbata-bata, "_Nara karyou, watashi wa dekiru_... Kalau mau, aku bisa..."

"_Iie, arimasen ga_. Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu," ulang Light lagi. "Siapa sipir di sana? _Jou wa_."

"Eee?"

Light masih bersabar. "Sipir di Menara Selatan..."

"Oh, dia—"

**DOK!**

**DOK! DOK!**

Pintu meludahkan Higuchi ke dalam ruangan.

. .

.

**Kyosuke Higuchi**. Apa yang dalam mitos disebut Huarya. _God of Wind_. _Driver all in one_. Dia terampil di balik kemudi. Apa saja. Mulai dari motor trail, helikopter mini, teknologi terbaru _Eye-driver_ dari Jerman yang membuat stir mengikuti gerak mata, sampai kapal laut seberat ribuan kilogram. Kalau ditanya belajar dari mana, ia hanya menjawab dengan sombong, "Karena saya berbakat. Dan kamu tidak."

Meski begitu, kebanyakan orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai tahanan yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai supir ambulan. Sama seperti Takumi Fujiwara di Initial D, bisa dibilang dia mengasah kemampuan kebut-kebutannya secara tidak sengaja. Takumi memakai Suzuki Baleno dan mengantar tahu, dia dituntut ekstra cepat mengantar pesanan dengan jaminan tahu yang tidak pecah selama ngebut. Higuchi juga sama. Ia belajar untuk secepat mungkin sampai di rumah sakit, dengan catatan pasiennya tidak boleh terlalu mual untuk didiagnosa, atau terlalu syok sampai meninggal di perjalanan.

Masa-masa awal jadi tahanan, Higuchi gemar bercerita soal profesinya yang ini. Judulnya Sopir Ambulan versus Sopir _Firefighter_—alias pemadam kebakaran. Intronya adalah, "Mengemudi ambulan tidak sama dengan mengemudi Kereta Thomas."

(Sepertinya di sini Higuchi asal ngomong. Thomas berwarna biru, bukan merah. Yang paling mendekati mungkin bus merah bernama Bertie.)

Okelah, mungkin keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan ketepatan meliak-liuk di lautan kuda besi, juga analisa tinggi jalan-jalan mana yang kiranya bisa memotong waktu perjalanan—di mana salah alamat adalah kesalahan fatal.

Selain lebih mulia (menolong nyawa), katanya, kau juga harus siap-siap menemukan pasien yang telah "terambil" duluan di lokasi, atau bahkan dalam kabin mobil sendiri. Kalau _firefighter_, begitu telat sampai, ya sudah telat saja. Paling dimarahi bos sama warga. Kalau ambulan, rasanya lebih menohok, lebih merasa bersalah kalau telat.

Tapi, pernah. Di malam-malam ketika kesadarannya tercuri sepenuhnya oleh soda dan anggur, lelaki tua itu tertawa-tawa mengejek, menceracau bahwa ia kegirangan tiap kali melihat orang mati. Bahkan katanya, ia sering melambatkan laju ambulan hanya untuk memuaskan dahaganya akan kematian, bunyi-bunyi kesakitan, dan ratapan-ratapan mereka yang ditinggalkan.

Ia juga suka membawa pulang onderdil dan obat-obatan curian, belagak (cuma sekali) menjadi Leonardo da Vinci yang membedah orang mati sebelum dibawa ke Ruang Otopsi (padahal tidak pernah punya obsesi bikin lukisan anatomi yang keren atau _The Last Supper_ [Perjamuan Terakhir] tandingan), meledakkan tunggangan kawan-kawan sesama supir, dan memakai mobil jenazah seenaknya ketika menjemput ibu hamil—hingga L menangkapnya dan kegilaan itu berhenti sepenuhnya.

. .

.

Higuchi yang ini. Sekarang terengah-engah, tapi menyimpan ekspresi kaget sekaligus gembira yang tidak ditahan-tahan. Seharusnya ia kebagian jaga di luar, siapa tahu ada mata-mata atau penjaga yang lewat. Tapi kalau ia masuk, apalagi tanpa izin macam begini, pasti ada hal yang sangat, sangat perlu dikabarkan.

"_Newcomer_," katanya kehabisan napas. "Barusan... ada... napi baru.. dan dia... katanya namanya... ...zaki."

"Hah? Siapa? Ulangi!" perintah Ooi garang.

"Ryuzaki. Namanya memang begitu. Tapi dia L! **Dia L yang menangkap kita!**"

"L? Detektif itu? Aku mau lihat!"

Berbondong-bondong, mereka yang bosan segera menghambur seperti air bah lewat pintu yang sempit. Dalam sekejap...

bangsal kosong.

Tersisa beberapa orang, termasuk Teru Mikami yang memandang jijik ke pintu yang berkeriat-keriut.

. .

.

**Teru Mikami.** Pemikirannya banyak dipengaruhi oleh _Mein Kampft_, sebuah buku gila karangan Hitler. Pertama kali masuk Death Note, hatinya berdegup kencang karena senang, tapi segera langsung jatuh menghantam lantai ketika tahu ia harus bermitra dengan penjahat-penjahat kelas teri yang mirip amuba. Waktu itu Light menyemangatinya dengan berkata _qu'ils mangent de la brioche_—biarkan mereka memakan kue. Sebuah ungkapan dari Marie Antoinette yang membuat rakyat Prancis marah besar dan melancarkan revolusi. Mikami mau tak mau tertawa, sebuah lelucon cerdas yang hanya dimengerti sesama orang cerdas.

Dalam angan-angannya, Mikami sering berpikir sebagai seorang _Ubermensch_. _Homo superior_. Ras makhluk super yang dipercaya sebagai keturunan langsung Thule Atlantis, ras para dewa. Ia pun memuja Light Yagami, beriman satu ras dengannya. Adalah rahasia umum bahwa ketertarikan Mikami pada _Me_ yang sekarang telah mencapai taraf "tidak lazim".Yang lain-lain baginya hanyalah _Untermensch_. Inferior. Darah-darah kotor keturunan kera alih-alih dewa.

Meski Matt pernah nyeletuk tanpa maksud bahwa orang Jepang sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria sebagai ras _Ubermensch_—tinggi di atas rata-rata, rambut pirang, mata biru, dsb—Mikami tidak peduli. Baginya Yagami adalah Hitler dan ia Erwin Rommel-nya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup (meski yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir begitu).

. .

.

"Akhirnya pergi juga.. Jaman saya dulu, sampah-sampah seperti itu tidak pantas masuk Death Note, Light Yagami..." Near mengangkat separuh pantatnya dan sebelah kakinya dari lantai yang dingin, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa suara.

"Ahhh.. Aku ngantukk!" gerutu Mello sambil menarik badannya ke kasur, langsung tertidur pulas dengan cokelat di tangan seolah itu Teddy Bear bagi anak-anak.

Matt menyadari sesuatu, ia sarungkan PSP-nya lalu bergegas keluar bangsal.

"Ada apa, Matt? Kau juga mau lihat L? Bukannya kau sudah pernah ketemu, ya?" gumam Mello tanpa melihat, sepertinya mengigau.

Light mencengkram sesuatu dalam kepalan tangannya, menggeram kemudian melangkah keluar. "Menara Selatan, ya? Baiklah. Lagipula Near nggak bakal keluar sampai besok pagi," batinnya lalu menutup pintu tepat ketika Mello membuka mata. Sedetik kemudian, Near membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Yang pirang dan yang albino beradu pandang.

Lama.

Sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menutup pintu dan sisanya kembali menindih kasur.

... Bangsal kini benar-benar senyap.

(Semua orang rupanya ingin melihat L.)

.

[BERSAMBUNG]

.

* * *

. .

.

Sudahkah Anda tahu:

**Banana** dan **Snow White**

Nama lain putauw. Bubuk heroin paling murah sekaligus berefek paling dahsyat. Sekitar 25 ribu-an. Bisa dihirup rame-rame, tapi karena bikin hidung meler, sering dialihkan jadi "injection" alias suntikan (yang ternyata lebih berbahaya, buktinya banyak _user_ yang ditemukan tewas dengan suntikan masih nancep di tangan).

**Bong**

Sejenis tabung untuk menghisap ganja.

**Erwin Rommel**

Jenderal kepercayaan Hitler. Sempat dijuluki "Singa Padang Pasir" karena sukses memimpin pasukan Jerman menyerang Mesir dalam pertempuran gurun.

**Kaizen**

Berusaha menjadi lebih dan lebih baik dengan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya.

**Kasta**

Pembagian kelas umat Hindu yang terdiri dari Brahmana (pendeta), Ksatria (pemerintah), Waisya (pedagang), dan Sudra (budak).

Banyak yang memplesetkannya jadi "kelas" biasa.

**The Last Supper**

Lukisan da Vinci yang mengambil setting Injil Yohanes 1321 di mana Kristus bersama ke dua belas muridnya santap malam bersama sebelum si Yudas berkhianat.

**Marie Antoinette**

Istri King Louis XVI yang tetap mempertahankan kehidupan glamornya di tangah kebangkrutan negaranya.

**Martini**

Koktail. Campuran _gin_ dan _dry vermouth_ (dua-duanya miras). Ada versi kalengannya.

**Pulau Honshu**

Pulau terbesar di Jepang. Tokyo dan Osaka yang namanya akrab di telinga kita juga berada di pulau ini.

**Satgas**

Satuan Tugas.

**Scotch**

Kependekan dari _scotch whisky_. Bir dari Skotlandia.

**SWAT**

_Special Weapons and Tactics_. Polisi elit Amerika. Isinya orang-orang pilihan dan senjatanya canggih-canggih.

**Thomas and Friends**

Kisah persahabatan kereta uap _gary stu_ (baik hati, selalu tersenyum, punya banyak teman...) bernama Thomas dan kawan-kawannya yang (kebetulan) laki-laki semua. Sempat kepikiran membuat cerita _yaoi_ dari sini, tapi kandas ketika tahu Thomas lelaki normal yang punya angan terpendam terhadap Emily, pacar khayalannya yang cantik jelita.

. .

.

* * *

Bunta berteriak:

Nggak ada _sneak peak_... Serius. Saya kapok. Plotnya berfluktuasi. Kadang mengecil kayak tempe padahal harganya sama, tapi lebih sering turun nggak bilang-bilang kayak beras gelontoran Bulog. Tapi.. anggap saja semacam _glossary_, ya. Hehe. Jadi sudah pada tahu Alice, kan?

Bunta nyengir:

Terimakasih sudah membaca, ya. Saya tahu banyak banget kesalahan di sini, implisit ato eksplisit. Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan, kalau saya diberi tahu. _Cheers!_ :D


End file.
